1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adapter elements for rotating devices, and more particularly, to an adapter especially adapted to effect the cleaning of small paint rollers to permit them to be reused.
Small paint rollers, commonly known as "slim jims" or "weenie rollers" are employed in the painting industry to apply paint to hard to reach areas. The diameter of the small paint roller is generally less than 1 inch. These small paint rollers, hereafter referred to as rollers, have a generally spongy surface which is fluffy, soft and pliable. A central bore is provided through the center of the roller which engages the paint applying handle. The central bore is generally less than 3/8ths of an inch in diameter. After the paint is applied to an area, the roller is covered and saturated with paint. Current practice is to dispose of the roller. This practice increases the general cost of materials as the roller elements are expensive, especially in professional operations where rollers of this type are employed regularly.
The adapter element of the instant invention is designed to be employed with a conventional hand held paint spinner or a electric rotary device such as an electric drill. The adapter mates with the roller as well as the rotation means. A scraping surface is provided on the adapter to permit extraneous paint and debris to be removed from the roller prior to spinning. After the scraping, the roller is placed in a suitable solvent, depending on the nature of the paint. Paint thinners, hot water and soap, or other fluids may be employed as a solvent. The rotation means imparts rotation through the adapter causing the roller to rapidly spin in the cleaning solvent. After the paint is removed, the solvent may be spun off as well. The roller is restored to its original spongy, fluffy, soft and pliable state which permits its reuse at another time. This adapter may be manufactured and sold at prices which will permit the savings of resources and money over the current practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which impart a rotation to a paint roller in order to facilitate the cleaning of the paint roller have been disclosed in art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,491 discloses a device designed to clean paint rollers as well as to be rotated by an electric drill. This device is designed to clean the jackets of large paint rollers, and the adapter provided is substantially different than the instant invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,491 cannot be employed to clean small rollers, even if the design was miniaturized.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,748 discloses another device for rotatably cleaning large rollers. An adapter element is provided which mates to an electric drill. A generally cylindrical core element depends from the drill engagement means with a pair of slots located thereon. A roller sleeve is designed to be placed over the core element with the slots permitting the sleeve to fit in snug fashion. Once again, this device is designed to clean the sleeves of large paint rollers, and the adapter provided cannot be employed to clean small rollers, even if the design were miniaturized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,055 discloses yet another large roller paint cleaning adapter element. The adapter is once again designed to be employed with an electric drill and had a coil depending from the drill mating element. The coil is helical and comprises a wire element which would mate with the large paint roller sleeve. Once again, this device is designed to clean the sleeves of large paint rollers, and the adapter provided cannot be employed to clean small rollers, even if the design were miniaturized.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices which mate with electric rotation devices to effect the cleaning of paint roller sleeves, the provision of an adapter to employed for the cleaning of small paint rollers is not contemplated. The instant invention is a simple and cost effective device and is not shown or taught in the prior art. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest an adapter device which may be employed in its rotational cleaning capacity with an additional roller scraping surface which may be used by painters to more thoroughly clean the rollers. No known prior art device even if miniaturized, that is, even if reduced in scale would teach or show the instant invention. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique embodiments of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.